Coming Home
by ladyjess2004
Summary: Achele. After Dianna breaks up with Alex she moves back in with Lea. One night while they are throwing a party all of their unspoken attraction to each other comes out full force.


**A/N: This was written in April 2011 and takes place around that time**

She hit speed dial three and listened to the other line ring, self-loathing thoughts clouding her brain. She had sworn to herself that from now on she would be self-reliant and solve her problems without help from others. But unless she wanted to sleep in her Mini Cooper that was packed to the brim with clothes and CD's, this was the best option. When the friendly bubbly voice answered, Dianna's eyes filled with tears for the first time since this nightmare began. She sniffled and tried to cover it up with a cough but it didn't work.

"Di? What's wrong?" Lea's tone immediately switched to concern and that made the blonde's tears fall faster.

"Al…Alex and I broke up." Dianna tried hard not to get choked up on the words. She wasn't necessarily that upset over parting ways with the young Brit (after all it had mostly been a relationship of convenience for both of them) but it killed her that in their final fight, Alex had hit on her biggest insecurity.

While she had hurriedly packed her bags and tried her hardest not to fling insults at the man he stared at her and said coldly, "Where are you going to go? Back to Lea's? You're so delusional when it comes to her, Dianna. She will never love you back." The words stung and Dianna had rushed out the door, letting it slam shut behind her without a single look back. She knew Alex was right but desperately wished he were wrong.

Their publicity agents had set up Dianna and Alex and it had been suggested that they date throughout the filming of their movie. To make things seem even more like true love, Dianna had moved into Alex's apartment reluctantly leaving the small apartment she shared with Lea. She and Alex had a wonderful friendship but they both knew it would never be more than that. Mostly because one night when they had stayed up sharing a few beers and conversation, Dianna had told him that she was in love with Lea.

Like any rational person she had an instant attraction to the tiny brunette but as the weeks and months passed, especially with them living under the same roof, Dianna's attraction turned into a crush and then into full blown love. She would do anything for Lea and she had a feeling that Lea would do the same for her. Except she was fairly certain that Lea's feelings for her would never be more than those of a best friend. She had allowed herself to hope on the night when, after they had drank almost a whole bottle of wine a piece, she had told Lea she was bi. That in and of itself was a lie, she had known since she was fifteen that she was not attracted to men at all, but she figured saying that she was bi would give her a good hint on where Lea stood without outing herself completely. She guessed that the singer would understand. She did not, however, anticipate that Lea would make the same confession.

"I grew up on the Broadway stage," she had said nonchalantly. "It's only natural that I'm attracted to both sexes. It's no big deal."

Ever since that conversation, Dianna was waiting for the perfect moment to make a move. But there was one person who stood in her way.

Theo.

Lea had been dating the actor for almost two years. At first Dianna thought it was a PR relationship set-up like her and Alex but with Lea Skyping with him every chance she got and flying out to New York once a month and always returning with the biggest smile on her face, Dianna had to accept that the diva was in love. And Theo was a genuinely nice guy; when he was in L.A. he always greeted the blonde with a hug and was happy to discuss the latest up and coming bands. Nonetheless the jealous side of her couldn't stop wishing that Lea would leave him one day. Which was why Alex's words of, "She will never love you back" cut so deep and the reason she had started to cry the second she heard Lea's voice.

"Oh sweetheart," Lea said soothingly. "I'm so sorry. Do you need anything? Do you want to come over and talk?"

"I would love that. But Lea…"

"What is it, sweetie?"

"I have nowhere to stay. Pretty much everything I own is in the car with me right now. Can I crash at your place for a few days until I find an apartment?"

"Di, you know you are welcome here anytime. And what's this about looking for an apartment? Why don't you just move back in with me? We had so much fun living together."

Dianna had to admit that Lea's offer was tempting even if she hated that she was twenty-four years old and had never had a place of her own. She knew she should get her own apartment so she wouldn't suddenly find herself homeless if another fiasco like this happened. But damn if the thought of living with Lea again didn't give her all sorts of butterflies in her stomach. "Let's take this one day at a time, okay?" was how she ended up responding. "I don't want to be a burden on you."

"You could never be a burden, Di. Just come on over and we'll go from there."

Over the next few weeks Lea and Dianna quickly fell back into the patterns they had established when they previously lived together. Dianna, having been a morning person for as long as she could remember, woke a half hour before Lea and started brewing coffee, for which the diva was eternally grateful. They would drive into work together and on the days when they finished shooting at a reasonable time (which wasn't often) they would have diner together at the apartment. It was on these nights that Lea would lock herself in her room and Skype with Theo. Dianna would sit around and read, trying to quell the jealousy she always felt in these situations.

About eight weeks after Dianna moved back in, however, Lea's Skyping session was cut abruptly short. She emerged from her bedroom after only fifteen minutes, looking like a lost puppy.

"Lee," Dianna asked as she carefully set her book on the coffee table, "are you okay? Did something happen with Theo?"

"I think we broke up," she replied in a quiet un-Lea like voice.

Dianna's eyes widened and without thinking about it she stood up. A small part of her was thrilled that she finally got her wish but she was more concerned about the brunette's well being. Lea and her feelings always came first, her own thoughts and emotions were secondary. "Oh my God, what happened?"

"When I called him, he looked really flustered. I asked him if it was a bad time and he just cracked. He said that he has been cheating on me for months, with a bunch of different girls. He said he was sorry but the long distance was too hard and that he hated being hounded by the paps when we were out in public together. Basically, he didn't want to put in the effort anymore."

"Oh Lea, I'm so sorry." Dianna was sincere; she never wanted to see the singer upset and she never wanted anyone to tell such a beautiful girl that being with her was too much work.

"It's okay. Really. I mean, I'm a bit hurt but I don't think I'll be heartbroken over this. Theo and I always had a lot of fun but when it comes down to it, I don't think I was in love with him. I am going to miss him though."

Dianna wrapped Lea in a hug, her heart soaring. The diva was no longer tied down by a relationship and she was not devastated by the breakup. Perhaps Dianna had a chance with her after all. She would still have to bide her time, even though Lea seemed to accept the split rather easily, she didn't want to take advantage or be a rebound fling. She'd been waiting for two years; she could wait a few more weeks.

***  
The party was Lea's idea. She said it had been so long since there was a cast party at her house and now that Dianna was living there again, they should have everyone over. Mark, Heather, Naya, Chris, Jenna, and Chord were able to make it and even Jon was there, having been in town filming his guest spot for the show.

That afternoon Lea had scurried throughout the apartment, cleaning it until every inch sparkled. Dianna took care of procuring drinks and food all the while asking if Lea needed help with anything else. It had been almost three months since the brunette's relationship with Theo had ended and in that time she had begun to notice all sorts of little things about Dianna. Like how the blonde was always offering to help with any task, how in the mornings she not only made coffee but had a fresh cup already poured in her favorite travel mug by the time she forced herself out of bed. How on the drives into work Dianna would sing along to her Broadway show tunes; songs that she had never even heard let alone known the words to only weeks before. And then there were the looks. More often than not Lea would catch the blonde staring at her longingly, quickly averting her gaze when she realized the singer was watching. Lea hated it when Dianna looked away. That look always caused her stomach to flutter and her body to tingle and she yearned for the next time she would she would see it.

With the get-together underway Lea couldn't help but notice that Dianna was giving her that longing look more often. She tried to no avail to make eye contact with the blonde; every time she got close Dianna would shift her body toward whomever she was speaking to and focus solely on them for a few minutes until her gaze ultimately fell back on Lea.

"So what's going on with you and Dianna?" Jon plopped down on the couch next to the diva and playfully poked her in the ribs. Lea briefly thought of telling him she had no idea what he was talking about but knew that would do no good. Jon was her best friend. He knew her better than anyone else and would know she was lying.

She sighed and replied, "I don't know. She keeps looking at me and my body always reacts to it but whenever she notices that I'm looking at her, she looks away."

"Well have you said anything to her about it?"

"No. What would I say?"

"How about the fact that you've been crushing on her for over a year?"

"Jon!" Lea exclaimed. She fidgeted in her seat, as her cheeks flamed red. "I can't say that! She's my co-worker and my roommate. Do you have any idea how awkward telling her that would make things?"

"It's not awkward if she feels the same way." Jon shrugged. "And from those looks she's been giving you all night, I'm pretty damn sure she has feelings for you."

At that moment Dianna stood up and headed to the kitchen, alone. Jon nudged Lea's side and raised his eyebrows, silently telling the brunette to follow her. Lea tentatively stood up and made her way to the kitchen, her heart racing and her mind unsure as to what she was going to say. Upon entering the small kitchen Dianna's back was to her as she rummaged through the fridge.

"Di…"

Hearing Lea's voice the blonde spun around, two beer bottles dangling between the fingers of her right hand. She didn't have a chance to say anything before the singer continued, "Why do you always look away? I live for those moments when I catch you staring at me but you always look away. I really wish you wouldn't."

Dianna's mouth went dry and the beer bottles felt heavy in her hand. She set the brown bottles on the counter top with a clang, her unblinking eyes locked on Lea. "I…I was worried about what you would think if you knew. You're my best friend, I don't want to lose you." She waited for the tiny singer to say something but when no response came she hurriedly confessed, "I'm gay, Lea. And I'm in love with you."

"Why didn't you just tell me that before?" She reached out and took Dianna's hand in hers, running her thumb over the tall girl's knuckles.

"You were with Theo. I thought you were in love with him. And then when you two broke up I didn't want to seem desperate and I didn't want to risk being used." Dianna's eyes welled with tears at the thought.

"Di, how could you think I would ever do something like that to you? I care about you so much, I would never hurt you." Lea looked deeply into the blonde's hazel eyes and was delighted when, for the first time in a long time, Dianna didn't break the stare. Both women stood there without saying a word. They gazed at each other with such intensity it was as if they could see into the depths of the others soul. Everything around them disappeared; the world held only the two of them. Lea interlocked their fingers and a small smile spread across her lips.

Emboldened with a new sense of confidence, Dianna tugged on Lea's hand and pulled her toward her, which elicited a squeak of surprise from the diva, until their lips crashed against one another. The kiss was brutal initially, lips fighting for dominance trying to release years of pent up emotion while teeth clanked against one another. Eventually they both sank into the embrace and the kiss turned slow and passionate. Dianna peeked her tongue out between her lips and moaned softly when she found Lea's warm tongue waiting for her. A jolt of pleasure went right to her core the moment their tongues entangled; she had never gotten so aroused just from kissing someone before. Her body was screaming at her to rip the singer's clothes from her body and ravish her until they both literally couldn't take anymore.

But at the same time she did not want the magic of this first kiss to end. So she tilted her head slightly and added more pressure against Lea's lips. She released the hand that had been holding Lea's and ever so slowly ran both of her hands up the diva's body. She reveled in the little moan she heard and felt against her mouth when her hands traveled over the sides of Lea's breasts, until she was able to tangle her fingers in silky brown locks. Just when she thought nothing could ruin the moment, she heard a voice that was very close-by and obviously didn't belong to Lea.

"Hey Dianna, did you get lost or something? How long does it take to get two beer-oh." Heather stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the two women kissing, their bodies pressed impossibly close together. "Umm…don't mind me. Carry on," she mumbled quickly and dashed back to the living room. Naya immediately noticed the tall blonde's pale face and asked what was wrong. Suddenly a grin appeared on Heather's face. "What's today's date? Someone just won the pool."

Everyone stared blankly for a moment until comprehension seemed to dawn all at once. They exchanged high-fives and exclamations of, "It's about damn time!" Chris realized that he was the one who won the pool the cast had started during the summer hiatus and was inquiring about when he could collect his winnings. Mark was asking Heather whether they were just kissing or if they had gone further and demanding she describe how they were kissing. Finally Jon, the voice of reason, spoke up. "Don't you think we should leave and give them some privacy? I don't think any of us want to watch what is going to happen in there. Well maybe Mark and Chord."

"Hey, I wouldn't be against it," Naya said with a shrug of her shoulders as the group began to get up and assemble their belongings, quickly and quietly leaving the apartment.

***  
The interruption from Heather did little to stop the affair that was going on in the kitchen. Dianna had moved her lips to Lea's jaw line peppering the soft skin with kisses. "Do you think they are still out there?" she murmured against the singer's neck.

"I don't know. If they are, I'm sure Jon will convince them to leave soon. Either way, I don't want to stop."

Hearing those words made Dianna smile. She did not want to stop either. She nipped and sucked at Lea's neck knowing it would leave a mark but not caring; she deserved the right to claim the diva as hers. Her hands slipped underneath the thin fabric of Lea's shirt feeling her stomach muscles quiver at the first contact. "How long have you wanted this? My lips and hands on you?" she asked huskily as she pulled the shirt slowly upward.

Lea's mind was a jumbled mess as Dianna nibbled on her neck and her hands caressed her bra clad breasts. She wasn't sure exactly how to answer the question but she heard herself answer, "Since Boston."

Boston. Of course. The night of their unspoken drunken kiss. For some reason everything about their relationship could be traced back to that city.

Grasping the brunette's small hips Dianna lifted Lea up, enjoying her squeal of surprise and delight, and sat her on the counter. With one hand she reached behind and unclasped the diva's black and white striped bra and watched it slide off revealing firm perky breasts, the small nipples hard and waiting. The blonde dove in right away and enveloped one of the buds between her lips. She sucked and licked while her hands moved down to fiddle with Lea's belt. Her mouth moved to the other nipple as her nimble fingers pulled down the zipper of Lea's jeans. She tugged at the thick denim and the singer instinctively lifted her hips so the pants could be pulled down her tan legs.

"God Lea, do you always wear panties that scream 'I want to be fucked?'" Dianna asked as she peeled the practically nonexistent black g-string off leaving the diva completely nude. "You are so fucking gorgeous." Dianna's fingers trailed over Lea's abdomen, flicking the martini charm that dangled from her navel piercing, and over her pelvic bone. Lea moaned softly but whether it was from desire or frustration Dianna could not tell. "What is it baby? Tell me."

"Don't tease, I can't take it right now. And at least take your shirt off, I want to see you."

"The shirt I can do," the blonde replied, "but stop the teasing? Not a chance. I have waited so long for this, I'm going to savor it."

Lea's eyes nearly popped out of her head when Dianna took off her shirt and lacy red bra. She had imagined many times what the blonde looked like topless but actually seeing her blew all of her fantasies out of the water. She couldn't wait until she lost the pants as well but for now she would succumb to the sweet torture Dianna was determined to put her through.

The blonde swirled her tongue around Lea's nipple, alternating from one to the other while her fingers stroked the smooth waxed skin of the singer's mound. She ran her index finger ever so slowly along the slit, already gathering wetness. She parted the outer lips exposing Lea's engorged clit. "You're so sexy," Dianna said. "I can't decide whether to touch you with my fingers or my tongue."

Lea moaned at the blonde's words. "Whatever you want Di. I just want to feel you…fuck!" She arched her back and banged her head on the cabinet behind her when Dianna pressed her thumb against her sensitive bundle of nerves. Dianna rolled the small firm bud in wide circles giving Lea pleasure but in a leisurely sort of way. "Oh my God Di, I know you aren't straight but you are still such a cock tease. Please, I need more."

Dianna giggled at the diva's choice of words but decided enough was enough. She swiftly pushed a finger inside of the brunette's wet heat testing how tight Lea was and then added another finger.

"Yes," Lea hissed drawing out the s. She gripped the edge of the countertop so hard her knuckles turned white. "Yes baby, fuck me!"

Dianna quickly found a pace and rhythm that made Lea yelp and moan with each thrust. The singer wrapped her legs around the tall girl's waist and pulled her close so that her lower half was flush with the cupboards. This close position allowed Dianna's fingers to reach even further inside Lea's pussy and her palm rubbed against her clit. When Dianna curled her fingers she found that elusive spot and slammed against it with everything she had. Lea screamed in ecstasy followed by a jumbled stream of, "Fuck, shit, Di, yes, fuck," as the blonde continued to ram into her and the heel of her palm kept a steady pressure on the hard nub.

Dianna felt Lea's walls flutter ever so slightly around her and she wanted to feel more; she wanted that tight pussy to clamp so tight around her fingers that they couldn't move. "God Lea, you feel so good," she whispered against the brunette's ear before biting down on the lobe.

Lea crossed her ankles behind Dianna's back and gripped the blonde tightly with her legs. "Di…so…close," she managed to gasp out between the thrusts against her g-spot. Her hands left the countertop and grasped Dianna's shoulders.

"Yes Lee, I want to watch you come. I want to feel you come around my fingers and then I'm going to lick them clean. I can't wait to find out how you taste."

Dianna's words along with her whole hand doing such pleasurable things to her body sent Lea spiraling into what she was sure was the best orgasm of her life. It started at her core and quickly spread through her belly into her limbs and all the way to the tips of her fingers and toes. Her body quivered and she wrapped her arms around Dianna's neck for support. Lea was draped so closely around her that it was a bit difficult for Dianna to pull her wet come-soaked fingers out of the brunette's body but she did and brought them up to her mouth. She sucked the juices off letting out a quiet, "Mmm," while Lea rested her head against her shoulder still reeling from her orgasm.

Releasing her fingers with a small pop, Dianna placed her arms around Lea's torso. With the diva's legs still around her waist, she backed up and removed Lea from the counter and began to carry the slender brunette to the bedroom. She kicked the door open and laid the woman in her arms down on the soft mattress.

"Did you enjoy that?" she asked the singer with a smile.

"That was so incredible there aren't even words to describe it," Lea replied. "I only hope I can make you feel half as good. But first we need to get you out of those pants." She reached for the button on Dianna's pants and undid it; her small hands tugged the clothing down the blonde's hips and creamy smooth legs. When they pooled at her ankles Dianna kicked the pants off and pushed her lacy red panties down as well but not before Lea noticed the dark patch of fabric that showed just how turned on the blonde was.

Lea gasped audibly when Dianna was finally naked in front of her. "You're so beautiful," she said. She kneeled on the mattress so she was face to face with Dianna who was still standing next to the bed. She leaned in for the briefest of kisses and then began to trail her fingertips all over the tall woman's body. She started at her neck then went down to the collarbone, across her chest and between the valley of her breasts. She traced each letter of the "Mary had a little lamb" tattoo and moved lower over her stomach but stopped short when something caught her attention.

"You have a gold star too," the brunette said reverently while her fingers traced the small tattoo that resided just below the blonde's pelvic bone.

"Yeah but not quite for the same reason you do," Dianna replied with a sly grin.

"No, I suppose not." Lea moved so she was lying on her side. She softly kissed the ink-marked skin and brought her tongue out to lick it. "Why don't you join me and get comfortable, Lady Di?"

Lea held out her hand that the blonde took and let her be pulled onto the bed. Dianna rolled onto her back and Lea straddled her hips. "Lee," Dianna whimpered, "I need you. Please."

"Oh now look who's begging," the diva replied mockingly. "I should tease you mercilessly after what you put me through." Dianna's lower lip turned down in a pout. "But I won't. All I want to do is taste you and hear you scream my name and that is exactly what I am going to do."

Lea moved down Dianna's body and nestled between her legs. She placed hot open-mouthed kisses on the blonde's inner thighs enjoying the way they trembled under her touch. She then lunged forward and buried her tongue in Dianna's wet folds. Dianna cried out in pleasure and her hands instinctively knotted in Lea's hair making sure that the tiny diva did not move away. Lea licked up Dianna's juices as if they had healing powers and she was gravely ill. From the first taste she knew she was hooked on the essence that was pure Dianna. She licked up and down the folds and teased her entrance with the tip of her tongue before she moved back up and lapped at the small bundle of nerves.

Lea glanced upward over the writhing expanse of the blonde's body and locked eyes with her. The hazel orbs were almost black with desire and her lids were hooded making her eyelashes look even longer and more luxurious than they already were. Lea enveloped the firm bud between her lips and sucked on it lightly.

"Oh my god! Yes, Lea!" Dianna moaned as her hips jerked upward. Lea swept her tongue over the blonde's clit several times in quick succession before journeying back to the tight entrance. She swirled her warm wet tongue around it, loving the wanton moans that were being released from Dianna's throat. Then without warning she pushed the large muscle as far as it would go into the wet heat.

"Fuck! Lea!" Dianna cried out and she tugged almost to the point of pain on the brown tresses that were in her hands. Lea pumped her tongue in and out while she nuzzled her nose against Dianna's clit. "Oh Lea, don't stop," Dianna moaned. She bucked her hips frantically against the singer's mouth which allowed Lea's tongue to slide deeper inside her and her nose to press perfectly against her hypersensitive clit, making her body shake with pleasure.

She repeated Lea's name over and over like a mantra as her head thrashed from side to side and she felt the first ripples of her orgasm. "Yes, Lea! I'm right there! Yes…I'm coming!"

Lea continued to lick Dianna through her climax and didn't stop until the blonde whined softly; her body was simply too sensitive at the moment to handle any more. When Lea finally pulled away and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, Dianna curled up in the fetal position and sighed in satisfaction. She seemed to be on her way into a deep sleep when she suddenly mumbled, "I love you Lea."

The brunette smiled and kissed Dianna's temple, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She wasn't ready to repeat those words just yet although she knew she would in time. For the moment she hoped it would be enough to curl up against the blonde's body and wrap her arms around her and hold her while she slept. The last thought in Lea's mind before sleep claimed her was that the extra bedroom that Dianna had been occupying would be empty once again but her own bed would be a little less lonely at night.


End file.
